Magic
Magic is a black lab puppy who later serves as the Fresh Beat Band's pup and the PAW Patrol Band's music and all-category pup. Bio Magic had been raised with her five sisters, who would tease her for being a black lab and not a yellow one. She ran away after watching her mother and father getting killed by a pack of wolves, and survived out in the woods for multiple years. She found her way to Music City two years after the incident and met the Fresh Beat Band of Spies, who happily accepted her as the newest member of the spy team after helping with one of their cases. Magic belongs to Marina, the band's drummer, and is the band's pup on tambourine. She is also shown to have an amazing singing voice. She is extremely close to Marina, Bo Monkey, and Twist and is always happy to lend them a paw if needed. A few weeks after the band adopted her, they took her to Adventure Bay for their first Christmas. She soon became friends with the pups and became an official member after saving Bo Monkey after he fell down a cliff when he tried to move some speakers. She soon overcame her trauma and rescued Bo with help from Chase and Skye. In the future, she joins up with her mate and has two pups. Personality Magic is a kindhearted pup who will not let her fears get in the way of what's most important. She sometimes gets a little snappy when one of her friends is threatened, but other than that, she is a sweet, lovable and loyal pup.In the future, when she becomes a mom, she vows to let her kids serve with the Fresh Beats someday; after a bit of training, of course. Friends The Fresh Beat Band Twist and Bo Monkey saw young Magic alone on the streets, hurt, cold and alone. They decided to take her back to Kiki's salon where they could fix her up. The other Fresh Beats fell in love with her right away, and Marina was the one to give her Magic's name. At that second, they got a call from Reed, who called to tell the Fresh Beats to meet them at the music store right away, 'cause they had a mission. Magic wanted to come along, so she followed. The Fresh Beats agreed to let her come along, but after showing true heroism against Von Winnerchamp, they decided to make her an official member of the team, earning herself a green super-secret spy watch and a loving family. Skye Magic and Skye hit it right off with their love for the Fresh Beats and Pup Pup Boogie. They often play in the park when Magic visits, or when Skye trains her to use her new flying pup-pack, they enjoy flying together. Chase The German Shepherd and Magic quickly became friends after Bo's heroic rescue, and they love to wrestle and play tag with each other. Chase happily takes Magic under his wing as his newest friend and trainee. Tundra The cocoa husky and Magic, soon after they met, become great friends, and they love to sing the Fresh Beats' greatest hits as a concert for the other pups. Looks Normal Magic is a standard black lab puppy with golden eyes. Before the PAW Patrol, she wears a green bandanna and she wears her green spy watch given to her by the Fresh Beats. After she joins the PAW Patrol, she gains a green collar similar to the color of her bandanna, and her pup-tag has a musical note inside of it. Uniform Magic wears an emerald green uniform that has various tools like the other pups' in her pup-pack. She also has a baseball cap similar to Rocky's, but darker in color. Fears The Dark- Magic has a terrible fear of the dark after the night her parents were killed. Wolves- since her parents were killed by them. Fighting- Her parents did it a lot when she was little, and it always scared her. Catchphrases "Music keeps me movin'!" "Trouble my way? I'm here to save the day!" Trivia *She growls whenever she hears Blizzard's name, for she hates anyone who bullies her best friend, Tundra. *She is also a great dancer, and dances with Bo Monkey from time to time. Gallery Category:Female Character Category:Friendly Pups Category:Fanon pups Category:Labradors Category:Females Category:Current Generation